


Mutual Firsts

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Raijin Days, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Prompt by Anon: "Shizuo and Izaya having their first date in highschool and Shizuo is trying really hard for it to be the best date ever and Izaya thinks that’s really cute bc no one ever tried so hard for him to be happy"
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Mutual Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just happy to get to post something because if I make one more unfinished wip I'm going to lose it!! LOSE IT I TELL YOU! :) Happy October, I'm ready for school to be over.

Izaya had a soft smile on his face as Shizuo opened up his bedroom door to let him in. He made no comment, which Shizuo was grateful for, when he saw how tidy the usually cluttered book shelf was or when he noticed that Shizuo had changed his sheets and made up his bed to look as tidy as Izaya’s. Izaya didn’t say anything at all, and now Shizuo was weary, as he sat down.

“Uhh food’s on its way. You like… spicy tuna, right?”

“Mmhmm.” Izaya said quietly as he continued to take in the scenery around him. He took the little baseball trinket Shizuo kept on his nightstand and examined it, as if he’d never seen it before. He’d noticed that Shizuo had polished it.

“Great,” Shizuo said quickly as he observed him, “I got a few different rolls. My mom gave us some money to buy food while she and my dad are gone this weekend, and Kasuka said he didn’t need it so.”

“Frivolously spending your family’s money Shizu-chan?” Izaya tutted, “I’ll pay. I don’t mind.”

“No I want to.”

Izaya’s eyes sparkled curiously then, and he nodded once to say he understood before turning back and regarding Shizuo’s room like it was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. Shizuo finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why are you acting like you’ve never been in here before?” he demanded.

“You did all this cleaning for me, right? I’m just appreciating it.” Izaya said, looking somewhat bashful as he put the trinket back on the nightstand, and when he met Shizuo’s eyes he was smirking. “You’re the one acting like us doing this is brand new. Why go through the trouble of cleaning up a mess I’ve seen a dozen times already? Unless, you’re trying to make this a special occasion?”

His eyes glittered provocatively, conveying his meaning and Shizuo’s face went beet red.

“I was just! Trying to… I dunno, I just wanted my room to be clean!”

“I see.” Izaya sighed, “Well nevertheless, look at what a good job you did.”

Even if Izaya was being sincere, there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Shizuo grumbled. “Yeah thanks.”

“So, are we studying today?” Izaya asked him after a moment of silence. He’d brought a bag full of books even though it was a Saturday afternoon near the beginning of Fall break. Tutoring was how this entire relationship began and Shizuo was beyond grateful for it, but he eyed it with disdain as that was not the reason he’d invited Izaya over.

“I… I already told you at school,” Shizuo said, clearing his throat, “I wanted to go on a date with you. I would’ve taken you to a fancy restaurant but I don’t really have a lot of cash to spend and… a walk in the park sounded boring and like we could run into a bunch of annoying people, and doing something like karaoke or playing video games sounds irritating so I…”

“Take a breath already,” Izaya said laughing, and then he smiled, “I get it already, you didn’t want to take a risk with the two of us both being guys, right?”

Shizuo blanched, “I didn’t even think about that.”

Izaya laughed even harder at that. “Typical Shizu-chan, arriving at the right conclusion for several convoluted reasons.”

“It’s not convoluted, I just don’t like to be annoyed.”

“Well you’re in luck, because this is actually how I prefer it too,” Izaya sang, looking around the room once more, “Sushi, privacy, and hopefully fooling around a little. Does that sound about like the date you planned?”

Shizuo felt embarrassed now. “Is… there something else you’d like to do?”

Izaya was looking up at him with the softest smile on his face ever. “No. That sounds perfect.”

Shizuo felt himself staring but he couldn’t help it; and the longer he stared, the wider Izaya’s smile grew. He was entranced, thoroughly hypnotized by this guy who had totally turned his initial opinion of on its stomach. Izaya patted the bed in front of where he was sitting.

“Come come, sit with me while we wait for sushi.”

Shizuo did, and he even sat relatively close. He and Izaya stared at each other in silence for a long while, and it seemed like neither of them would make any move to do anything.

“What… do people even do on dates?” Izaya asked quietly, “I get that typically there’s some sort of activity that’s meant to break the ice or engage in… relationship development or something, but I don’t really… I mean, is this all there is to it? Staring and talking and kissing?”

“Do you not like it?”

“Do I not like looking at you for hours and hours on end?” Izaya joked, and as Shizuo prepared for an annoying comment, “Of course not. I was just wondering if there was something we’re supposed to be doing. You know, something we’re forgetting since we both know nothing about this.”

Shizuo snorted. “Yeah I have no… wait, what?”

“Hmm?” Izaya met his incredulous stare with a mixture of bored expression.

“What do you mean you know nothing about this?”

“Just what I said,” Izaya shrugged, “I’ve never been on a date before.”

Shizuo gaped at him. “Really?” he asked, “You?”

“Am I being teased?” Izaya said half laughing, “It’s just as I told you.”

He started playing with Shizuo’s trinket again, but Shizuo took either of his hands firmly and held them up. If it was true, and this was really Izaya’s first date ever then…

“I’m gonna make this the best first date ever.” He said, and to his joy, Izaya looked more shocked than he looked amused.

“E-Excuse me?”

“I’m gonna make it a good date,” Shizuo said seriously, “One for us both to remember.”

Izaya looked at his hands being captured and squeezed and then back up at Shizuo, his face slowly glowing pinker and pinker with every passing moment. He didn’t clam up or act embarrassed much, but this seemed to be getting to him.

“All for me?” Izaya asked quietly, and Shizuo could feel his insides tingling.

“All for you.” He said seriously. “You’ll enjoy yourself I promise.”

Izaya lowered his gaze, “I’m already enjoying myself.” he said softly.

Kasuka knocked on the door to let them know he would be leaving, and their food arrived, but afterward there were no disturbances around them. They curled up on Shizuo’s bed with their food and chatted while a movie that Shizuo liked played. Next, they would play a movie Izaya liked, and so on. It was turned on so low that it didn’t really matter what was playing.

“The homework looks so long and annoying,” Shizuo mumbled when Izaya brought up school.

“Ah, do you want to take a look at it? I went ahead and finished it since I figured you’d be hopelessly lost, as usual.”

“Nah, I don’t wanna do it on our date. Later then.”

“Sure.” Izaya smiled fondly before picking up a piece of his sashimi and holding it up to Shizuo’s mouth. Shizuo took it, not even feeling that hungry but finding himself unable to do anything but take it. Izaya’s fingers lingered near Shizuo’s mouth as Shizuo chewed and the two of them stared at each other.

They ate the rest of their sushi quietly, placing the trash aside to be thrown out later when they threw themselves at each other. Shizuo pressed Izaya into the bed and pressed his tongue into the other’s mouth. They made out for less than half an hour before they were both laying on their backs pressed against each other. They talked idly for a bit, and Shizuo got up to change the movie, but really, by anyone else’s standard it couldn’t really be called a date.

“This has been perfect, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said quietly into his ear, “Thank you.”

“Seriously? But we haven’t even done anything?”

“Exactly. You did absolutely nothing with me and yet I still enjoyed myself. I can’t remember the last time I wasn’t at all bored while doing nothing.”

Shizuo was so taken aback he didn’t know what to say.

“And to think you did all this for me. For me and with me,” Izaya looked up at him with the sweetest expression on his face, “Nobody’s ever done something so nice for me before.”

Shizuo took a deep breath before he plainly climbed on top of and hovered over Izaya’s face. Izaya watched him carefully, eagerly.

“We’re still just getting started, you punk flea.” He said, and he leaned in.


End file.
